


Blood or Bond

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: I feel I write way too much incest. Yeesh., M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest- Mentions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the Jotun culture incest is not only the norm, but a deeply ingrained desire and the way to show that you love your kin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood or Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found here: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=26967881t26967881
> 
> "In the Jotun culture incest is not only the norm, but a deeply ingrained desire and the way to show that you love your kin. Either it's not possible to procreate with blood relatives or that's the reason why Loki is a runt, you decide. Anyway, since Loki is a Jotun, he always had this craving for those he perceived as family as well, he just never dared to express this. His wish for approval, his insecurity and feeling of being less loved stem mainly from this issue.  
> Odin is partly Jotun, so this would've been nothing odd for him, but he never thought Loki might need/want this since he grew up with the moral values of the Aesir and identified himself as one.
> 
> I don't care when in the time-line this takes place, after the events of the Avengers or just before he falls from the Bifröst, both are okay. In any case, Odin has an extensive conversation with him about what's wrong with him and this comes to light after a while. Odin is fine with giving him what he needs.
> 
> And while it could end there, it would be awesome to include the reactions of Frigga and Thor. I can't see them react too well, especially Thor, and would love an angsty take on this, hence the dub-con warning.
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> * Odin being very gentle when they have sex  
> * Thor refuses to sleep with his brother and they either have to find a compromise or that's another source for resentment on Loki's part"

“Ah.” Odin replied once Loki had told him his true feelings. Loki felt a bubble of shame settle in his stomach and thicken like a stone as every second passed. “I do not know why that never occurred to me.” He shook his head. Then Odin smiled at him. Loki felt hope, soft and steady beneath that great stone. “My _son_ what you are feeling is perfectly normal.” 

Loki was not much smaller than his father, almost at equal heights, but like with Thor he was much slimmer. Somehow the difference felt much larger when his father pulled him onto his lap and kissed him. It was not a kiss that a father gave his son but one that a man gave his spouse. Loki returned it eagerly. 

He felt father’s power in his kiss, the thrum of all that was Asgard and _love_ , for him, for their family. Loki knew he gave a moan of loss when he pulled away. “Father.” He whispered. 

“My son.” Odin repeated, laughing joyfully. “You are perfectly normal, perfectly fine.” He ran a hand through his hair. “What we feel is our love wishing to express itself physically, a desire to share it and bond.” He gave him a soft kiss. “It is what I felt for my own mother, though my own brothers felt it not.”

“What do you mean, father?”

“My mother was of Jotunheim, my father of Asgard. Out of all my brothers I was the one who took strongest after her and shared with her the desire to bond, love her physically. Father disapproved but it is impossible for close blood kin on Jotunheim to breed so he allowed it.” 

“You are jotnar?”

“Only half but it was enough. I have often wanted to share it with you and Thor, but Thor is more As than not and I thought perhaps you felt it not as well in your new shape. I love you but to force it would be worse than mere rape and I cannot express right it without feeling-“

“I understand father.” Loki said because he did. Such a complex issue. He wanted to love his mother, his brother, and his father but if they did not return it…to force it…the idea sent one of the deepest revulsions in him that he had imagined. 

“I am glad.” His father kissed him again and Loki returned it, returned his love. “I am glad.” Because for the first time he felt loved, as loved as his family had proclaimed and now it made so much sense to him. A sense of sorrow went over him. “But now I am here, father. Imprisoned.” He snarled the word.

“It does not mean I love you less, or that I cannot show you my love.” Odin said. “Sometimes it is good to be king.” Odin stood and Loki tumbled off his father’s lap. “I will return. Stay.”

Loki watched as he left and followed him as he left. He heard shouting from his father, his king to the guard that they were not to be interrupted. A new blossom of hope spread through him. Father was-

Odin returned. He smiled at him again and Loki felt arousal shoot through him. Odin laughed. 

“My son.”

“Father.” 

Odin walked into his cell and slowly disrobed. Loki watched every new patch of flesh that appeared hungrily. This was different than the maidens and lords he had lain with before, there it was a desperation and lust that came from a different source. It had no call of family in it. 

He never thought he would have it. 

Finally his father was naked and Loki nearly wept. His father was beautiful. “It is your turn.” Loki stripped quickly, lacking all the finesse of his father. Odin watched and Loki saw is expression reflected. Everything was so right. 

Odin placed him in his bed, still soft and luxurious, as he was prince, and began to kiss him. Fingers trailed across his body, into him, words were whispered into his ear. Loki nearly wailed when his father entered him. Odin laughed, joyfully. 

This was perfect. 

It was love. 

When it was over, Odin drew him into his arms and told him to sleep. When Loki awoke he was alone but his father had left him a note. 

He did not shred it as others his father had left and when his mother came to visit he wished he could kiss her but settled on a hug. Surprising her and earning a tight embrace he knew he would have to settle for with her. She was not Jotun in any form or way, it would be wrong to ask his mother for that. 

A well of hope came to him, Mother may not be jotun but if Father was half then Thor held a quarter. Perhaps that was enough. 

He would ask once his brother returned from Midgard. 

Of course it was not perfect as that. Thor came unexpectedly one day when Father loved him, a blue tint to his skin that Loki had never seen before but couldn’t imagine every hating again. While father had offered him the position Loki had refused, right now he wanted to be loved, feel it not work for it. Father had understood. 

If only it were so simple with Thor. He saw his father on his brother, saw red and pulled them apart, crying rape. Loki once again felt shame. 

But Father would not allow it. 

“It is wrong!” Thor roared as he stood between them his disgust clear on his face. “Father how could you? He is your son!”

“It is because he is my son that I do it!” Odin retorted. “I would do the same for you!” Thor pulled back, horrified. 

“I would never want you like that Father. It is wrong, it is a sickness.” He stood tall. “It…it will be the end of us. Loki, come with me. We will get the guards and speak with Mother.” 

“NO!” Loki roared. “You will not ruin in this for me Thor! You will not take away Father’s love!” Thor turned to him appalled. 

“You cannot want this.”

“I do and always have. I thought it wrong but Father explained, it is nothing to be ashamed of. It is our right of blood. As jotun.”

“It is lies he placed in your head brother. When you were young, it led you to madness.”

“No, it is truth.” Odin said. “I will not allow you to shame Loki, Thor. If you feel no call of blood then walk away but do not make it a mockery of what it truly is. My mother, your grandmother, was jotun and I loved her as I do your brother.” 

Thor looked on in utter horror. “No.”

“Yes.” Odin glared at him. “Leave. You may come again when you feel you may speak civilly to your brother and myself. Until then I order you to research this in the libraries. Then you will see I have done your brother no wrong.” 

Thor glanced at Loki. 

“Brother is it true?”

“Yes.” Loki hissed with such hatred that Thor blanched. He looked at his father and brother and ran. 

“Father.” He heard Loki speak imploringly as he left. 

“There my son. He is gone and he will see we are not wrong.” It was the last thing he heard before he rushed to the libraries and had a servant bring his mother.


End file.
